Best Mate Ever
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Ame had returned from the forest to live together his mother, Hana, again while his older sister, Yuki, went off to university. However, one day there was a sudden change in the relationship between the mother and son. This fanfiction is rated M for mature content. Viewer discretion is advised.


It was in the middle of summertime. Ame had been working in the vegetable garden the entire period of time between sunrise and noon. He was damp with sweat from the hot weather and arduous work. He had taken off his t-shirt figuring it would present him with some relief from the elements. He worked so laboriously the whole morning he lost track of the time. He also had his duties as the caretaker of the mountain after the death of his teacher, an elderly fox. He was in an extremely huge rush to get it finished; that he did not see his mom, Hana, observing him through the window.

Hana and Ame lived together while Yuki had moved out of the village to attend university. Hana had been raising her two children by herself ever since their dad passed away. She did not make enough of a living to stay on her own. After they had a lengthy discussion about it Ame decided to move in to assist her. The forest was close by so it was not all that inconvenient. Now that Ame had become independent, they were more like close friends than simply mother and child and they have spent a lot of time together; so her observing him work in the garden did not seem weird. As he went into the house he did not detect immediately how scarlet and soaked Hana looked. He was not aware at the time but she had been stimulating and pleasuring herself while observing him. She had made herself all worked up observing him work with his t-shirt off. Unaware of the situation he stopped for a bit to check if she was alright. She simply smiled in a mother's compassionate way and assured him she was great.

Ame informed her that he was going to pay a visit to the forest and that he will return soon. He headed inside his bedroom and took off his soiled clothes. He was standing there nude at the base of his bed; when suddenly his room door swung wide. Hana strolled in and asked him if he wanted anything. As she stood there glancing at his nude physique; Ame felt himself getting extremely stirred up. His cock became extremely firm at the thought of his mom getting a glimpse of him nude. She smiled at the sight of his pulsating penis and told him it seemed as if he had a problem. She started to take off her clothes allowing it to descend to the floor. She was nude standing before him asking if there was anything she could do for him.

Ame's sole thoughts at that instant were how attractive Hana was for a woman of 39. The carnal desire to mate from his inner wolf self began to awaken. He could certainly see now why his father, the wolf man, chose her to be his mate. She had flawless boobs and a solid ass. All he desired at that instant was to mate her. He got hold of her by the hand and set her down across his bed. He tugged her ass to the side of the bed and got down between her legs. Forcing her legs apart he started to pass his tongue over her womanhood. He also passed his tongue over her clit. He could sense her body curve from the delight of having her son wolfing down her womanhood. He started to caress his cock receiving his own satisfaction of bonding with his mom. The more he licked the more she groaned. He licked her womanhood until her first climax and her juice dripped down his chin. He figured it had been some time for her, because she had not been together with another male since the demise of his dad.

At that instant Ame rose up and situated himself between her legs. He gradually inserted the bulb of his canine penis in the hole of her cramped moist womanhood. Penetrating it in as deep as she could receive it. All he could her were the groans and shrieks she let out: as if he were tearing her apart. She took her fingers and started to stroke her clit while he banged her.

"Please don't stop! Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder!" She started loudly crying.

Ame thrusted into her like crazy and he could feel the vacuum of her womanhood around his penis. He could sense that he was soon to ejaculate. He blasted all over her face and body. He stood there, watching his mother lick the semen from the bulb of his penis and foreskin. She was sitting up with his penis between her lips, cleaning his cylindrical rod. She took in the whole ten inches deep down her throat as if it belonged there.

After slurping his penis clean, she got on her hands and knees. He mounted her from behind wolfy-style and penetrated his penis back into her baby tract. She reached back and seized his legs to tug his body into her. The muscles of her vagina also assisted the retention by contracting. She really enjoyed having his huge canine penis in her womanhood.

"Fuck me hard! Don't stop until you shoot your cum inside me!" Hana cried out.

Ame blasted his seed in her womanhood many times before hauling his wolf penis out of her.

After it was all finished they laid nude on the bed swathed up in each other's arms. The day had gone by but Hana and Ame were not the same people that they were when the day began.

Ame had always thought that he would have to one day look for a suitable mate. A mate that would be conceived with his offspring, who would have his genes and one day take his place as the guardian of the forest. However, he was not aware of any female werewolf in existence. The best chance he had of having a progeny was convincing his older sister Yuki, the only other werewolf he knew, to copulate with him and be the bearer of his pups. However, now that was no longer necessary.

Ame had become so engrossed in mating with his mother; that he had not only forgotten about his goal to pass on his genes to the next generation but also his forest duties. What had occured between Hana and him that day meant more to him than just a simple copulation, because of the affection and intimacy they had from that point onwards. They went on to make love many more times after that day, and it pleased him to know that his pups were going to have a brilliant mother and that he had the best mate ever.


End file.
